In Love with a Cowboy Cannibal
by Issi Targaryen
Summary: A Family driving from Louisiana to Cali runs into a Family of Cannibals,the cause of all the murders in Texas and the Daughter fall for the Cutest Cannibal in Texas.Tex/OFC.Rated M for Gore,Horror and Blood-Play.
1. Info

_Disclaimer:I don't own anything Leatherface:Texas Chainsaw Massacre III..I really wish I owned Tex but I only own Amy and her parents...and maybe other people that might pop up in the end._

* * *

Name:Amy Conner

age:16

looks:Reddish-Brown wavy hair to mid-back,Hazel eyes,curvy,phat,D breasts,pale skin,5'5.

Background:Me and my parents are going to California to visit my Uncle who lives in Los Angeles.Now that we're going through Texas my Mom is a bit on edge because of the Murders in the state so she wants to just drive through and get the heck out of Texas but Dad wants to look around and enjoy the scenery..which is nothing but sand,sand and more freaking sand!!Me,I just want to see a cute Cowboy and I wouldn't care if he was a Murderer.But that's just me.


	2. The Trip Begins

_Disclaimer:I don't own anything Leatherface:Texas Chainsaw Massacre III..I really wish I owned Tex but I only own Amy and her parents...and maybe other people that might pop up in the end._

* * *

I was sitting in the back-seat listening to my ipod,as Mom drove and Dad toying with the radio,

"Honey,would you please stop toying with that?"Mom asked,

"Yeah Dad,it's nothing but static."I told him and just then something came on,

"Looks like I found something."He said as the man on the radio began to talk,

"The Police have just found the skeletons of over 10 people in a pit on the side of the highway and the traffic is bumper-to-bumper,so drive careful and be safe."He told us,

"I really wish we took a plane."Mom said,

"Mom relax,we're not going to get killed."I told her,

"You're right.At least we're not in that pit."She said back smiling.

Night came and we got to where the radio said the bodies were,

"Amy,don't look."Mom told me,

"Too late."I said back looking out the window at the skeletons that they were carrying but turned the other way when a Cop came to the drivers window,

"How are y'll tonight?"He asked with a serious look on his face,

"Fine.What happened here?"Dad asked,

"I'm sorry,but that's none of your business sir.Y'll be careful.There's some strange people out."He told us,

"Will do."I said leaning in the front and smiling and looked at Mom and she hit the gas driving off not to fast for the cop to give us a ticket though,

"Looks like we're running low."Mom said looking at the gas tank seeing that it was at half a tank,

"Well,we're far away from where those bodies were so why don't you pull over and we can go to sleep."Dad told her and she did and we fall asleep.

We woke up the next morning and Mom drove once again even though Dad offered to drive for a while,

"Oh look,gas station 10 miles."I said pointing towards the sign that we past saying,

_Last Chance Gas Station 10 miles_

"Aren't we in luck."Dad said.

Then an animal came out into the road and Mom ran over it after realizing that she hit it she pulled over and Dad and I ran over to it to see it gasping for breath and whimpering,

"We can't just leave it here."I said,

"I'll do it."Mom said getting a rock then walked over to it and was about to do it but backed down,

"I can't."She said handing the rock to me.

I walked over to it holding the rock,

"Sorry,little guy."I told it kneeling down by it and then crushing the rock onto its head bashing it in.After doing that I cleaned off my hands and Mom drove off to the gas station.

* * *

**_A/N:This story is set in 2008 even though Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3 was set in 1990.And please review if you like the story but if you have something negitive to say..please keep it to yourself.Thank you enjoy!! _**


	3. Last Chance Gas

_Disclaimer:I don't own anything Leatherface:Texas Chainsaw Massacre III..I really wish I owned Tex but I only own Amy and her parents...and maybe other people that might pop up in the end._

* * *

We got to the Gas station with a creepy looking man working there,

"Nice place."I said sarcastically seeing how ragged it looked,

"You first.See if the bathroom's safe for human use"Mom told Dad,

"Think again."Dad said before getting out of the van going to the restroom.

We sat down for a few minutes relaxing when a skull toy thing popped in the window and a camera flash went off and the creepy half-blind man was laughing,

"I got ya.I got ya good.Five bucks.It's only five bucks.It's a good picture.What do you say?3.69 just for you.Give ya 3.69."He told us so fast we could hardly understand him.

"Sorry sir but we're in a hurry so could you just fill up the tank for us?"I asked him not wanting to sound mean but he got mad and threw down the stuff he had and was mumbling things while pumping the gas,

"Little bitch..thinks she too good for me."I caught him say and Mom heard him too and was about to get out the car and kill him for saying that but I stopped her as he continued looking at me through the window since I was in the back-seat,

"Do you like it when I put it inside you?Daddy's gonna make you feel really good.Make you moan real good.You're gonna like it."He said creeping me out.

I got out the door on the other side and walked away from the van backwards so I'd know if he was chasing me when I bumped into someone behind me,

"Whoa."a guy about my age or a year older said as I turned around to see he had a cowboy hat on hiding his dirty Blonde hair and Blue eyes,

"It's alright,miss.You ain't giving the lady a hard time now,are you Alfredo?"He asked Alfredo in his southern drawl almost making me swoon,

"I ain't bothering nobody,mister."Alfredo said back glaring at him,

"Uh-huh."The cute Cowboy said not believing him.

"Thanks."I said,

"Don't mention it."He said turning around to face me,

"He's a little touched.Been that way ever since he lost his job over at the old slaughterhouse.Sort of the town loony,you might say.I'm Tex."He told me,

"Amy Conner."I said back.

He looked down at the front of the van and saw the Blood.

"Well,looks like you had yourself a little mishap here."Tex said,

"We hit a little animal on the road."I told him,

"Oh?Who's we?"He asked,

"My parents and I.My Mom ran over and I bashed the poor thing's head in."I said with a sarcastic smile,

"Well,I wouldn't worry about that."Tex told me wiping some of the blood on his fingers and feeling it,

"There's roadkill all over Texas.Natural order of things.Besides...if you were the last thing I saw before I died,I'd die a happy man."He finished smiling at me

"You're making me blush."I said smiling looking away.

Then my Dad walked up,

"Who's this?"Dad asked,

"Hi.You can call me Tex."Tex said,

"Yippee-yi-ay."Dad said,making me look at him funny.

"Listen,I'd be glad to buy you both something to drink or whatever you need.If I can catch a ride as far as Ronesdale."Tex told us,

"Sorry,Tex.We're on a bit of a tight schedule today."Dad told him side hugging me as if he was protecting me,

"That right?You in a big hurry?"Tex asked me,

"Well,we could discuss it,I guess."I said smiling,as Dad looked at me like I had grown a second head,

"Okay."Tex said back smiling.

I turned to Dad still smiling but looking at him made it fade,

"I got to go to the bathroom.Is it over there?"I asked Dad,

"Yeah,change your life."He told me,as I walked over to the Woman's restroom.

I walked into the bathroom and nearly gagged at the small,

"Oh dear God."I gasped covering my nose towards the sink.

I shook off the small and started putting some surprisingly clean water on my face to cool off before using the restroom.Unknown to me Alfredo was watching me from the other side of the wall through a small hole.

Then after useing the restroom,I was washing my hands when I heard someone yelling,

"God damn!What do you think you're doing?Get your hands off!I'm telling you I didn't know!"

"Get the fuck out of here!"Someone else yelled.

I ran outside to see Tex throwing Alfredo on the ground,

"Skinny son of a bitch!I was only looking at her!She liked it fine!Just ask her!"Alfredo yelled getting up,

"Why don't you just shut up,stupid."Tex said to him,making me slightly smile since he was defending me,

"You shut up,motherfucker.This is my place!I'll do whatever I want here in my place!"Alfredo yelled back before running inside the gas station for something,

"What's wrong?"I asked,

"He's having himself a peek-a-boo party with you as the star."Tex told me walking towards me,

"I think I'm gonna puke."I said covering my mouth walking towards the van.

"Folks,I think you better get in your van."Tex said pushing us towards it,

"What's wrong?"Mom asked from inside the van,

"Go!Go!"Tex said,I opened me door and but stopped as Creepy came out with a shotgun,

"Get the hell out of here!"Tex told me pushing me in and closing the door.

Seeing that Mom rushed to start the van but it wouldn't,

"Mom,hurry!"I exclaimed as Dad got in,

"You think your God's gift huh?"Alfredo asked looking at me as he stood infront of the van,

"Start the van!"Dad yelled and it worked,

"You think your too good for me,huh?"Alfredo asked again aiming the gun at the van,

"Get the hell out of here!I'll take care of him!"Tex told us and Alfredo aimed the gun at him as Mom drove off.

I ducked when Creepy Alfredo shoot the back window in leaving a big hole.I look out the hole in the back window to see Tex get shoot by Alfredo,

"Tex!"I exclaimed,

"What happened?"Mom asked,

"That man shoot Tex."I said,

"Who?"She asked,

"That guy I was talking to."I told her,

"Drive faster!"Dad told Mom,

"We got to find the cops.That town"Mom said,

"What if there isn't anytown?Just drive"Dad said back,

"Where?"I asked,

"Take the cowboy's route.Go right.Right!'Dad exclaimed as we came to split in the road and Mom went right like Tex told Dad to go.

"There's something odd about that Cowboy."Dad said after a few moments of silence.

"He kept telling me that he needed a ride home.Stay away from him Amy.He seems like trouble."Dad told me,

"Dad,he's the harmless Cowboy you've always wanted me to marry.Now that I find one you say he's trouble."I said back getting my ipod out,

"I'm sure he's just saying to be careful."Mom said as I put on 'Pretty Girl' by Sugarcult.

While I was listening there were two verses that stuck to me.

_Pretty girl is suffering,while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head._

That made me think what if he would do something to me why he was being so sweet.

_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men._

'What if he's a phyco?'I asked in my head looking out the window but shook it off.


End file.
